Runner
by ausllyspoby
Summary: Toby is upset when his best friend starts dating the track team jock Alex. Will he ever find a way to Spencer's heart, or will they be just friends forever? Find out what happens throughout their crazy high school years.


This is the first fanfiction I'm publishing!

Chapter 1

Toby's POV

I dread school. All the learning just overwhelms me. But, I have one class that I look forward to every day: gym class. I know most people hate gym class, because they just hate exercising. I don't hate it. I'm on the track team, so I'm really into running and practicing. Plus, it's the one class I have with my best friend. I walk into the locker room and put my gym clothes on. When I walk out, I see my best friend Spencer sitting on the bleachers like a rock. Her eyes are glued to a cluster of people in the center of the gym floor. I walk up to her and sit down.

"Hey Spence," I greet. "What'cha lookin' at? More specifically, who?" I wink at her.

She sighs and smiles as she says the name, "Alex. He's so adorable. I mean, look at him! He's so fit and good looking. Tobes, look at him!"

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"I'm lookin', I just don't see much," I joke.

She furrows her eyebrows and crosses her arms.

"He's on the track team," I say. "He won first place last year. Good runner, he is."

"Guess who's going to your next track meet!" Spencer exclaims. "I would die if I got to see Alex Santiago in a muscle shirt, running, sweating, and just being his sexy self while winning the race."

"Hey, who's to say I won't beat him?" I try to make it seem plausible. "I know we're on the same team, but we still run the same race. There's two students from each school in every event. We both do 400 meters every year."

"Well, we all know Alex always wins," she says. I frown. "Sorry, but look at him! He's gorgeous," she fawns.

"Whatever. Coach is coming out here, so we better go," I tell her, still disappointed that she thinks Alex Santiago is so much higher than me.

* * *

"Jason, hey," I say as I shut my locker.

Jason is Spencer's half-brother. He's a senior, and I'm a junior, but he's a really close friend of mine. I knew him before I knew Spencer. Spence is my girl best friend, and Jason is my guy best friend.

"Hey Toby," Jason says, holding up his brown paper bag lunch. "I've got another damn sandwich again."

"That sucks," I say. "Dude, I was talking to Spencer, and she's totally into this jerk on my track team."

"Alex? I know, she's liked him for a while," Jason says, nodding like it's nothing.

"You want your sister to date a douche?" I ask, surprised.

"Of course not," Jason responds. "But I don't know the guy. I don't know what he's like."

"He's a jerk!" I cross my arms.

"Are you just saying that because he came in first and you came in second for the 400 meter race last year?" Jason asks, rolling his eyes. "Look man, you were on the same team as him! You guys both earned points. You should be glad that your school won."

"I swear on my life that the dirty ass pushed me back a little!" I whine. He rolls his eyes. "But that's not it," I say. "He's just a jerk, okay? During every track practice, he acts like a jerk."

"It's not like he's interested in Spencer, anyways," Jason says. "Why do you care so much? It doesn't even matter."

"Fine," I sigh. "Let's just go to the cafeteria."

"Finally! Thank you," Jason says, and we walk there.

* * *

After school, I go and put my track uniform on. I wear the school's track muscle shirt, as well as a pair of Rosewood High gym shorts. To my surprise, Spencer meant it when she said that she was coming to the track meet. She's walking to the track field when I'm warming up.

"Spence?" I say as I walk up to her. "I didn't think you meant it."

"Why not?" she furrows her eyebrows. "Not only do I want to see delicious Alex race, but I wanted to support you today. Good luck. I love you, Tobes! You can do this today. Crush your opponents like they're bugs!"

"Aw, thanks for the support," I say, and give her a hug. My hands want to linger, but they don't. "I've got to go stretch some more. I hope I'll see you on the bleachers."

"I believe in you!" Spencer exclaims as I walk away.

"Cavanaugh, finally!" Alex rolls his eyes. "You quit talking to your girlfriend. Now you can finally do your stretches. You won't do well in the race without proper stretching, you know."

"Uh, I know. And she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend," I say, blushing a little bit.

"I hope you can keep up today," Alex smirks. "Oh, I actually thought someone was interested in a loser like you. My mistake! She's not yours? Maybe I'll ask her out myself. You think she'd go for me?"

That guy pisses me off! I hate him. How can Spencer be crushing on him?

"Hmm, I don't know," I sarcastically say. "I don't think assholes are really her type, sorry! Better luck next time with someone else,"

"You're just jealous that I'm gonna get your lady," Alex laughs.

"She's not my lady!" I yell. "She would never go for you, though. I told you, she doesn't like assholes."

"You wish she was yours," he laughs.

My throat chokes up a little. I glare at him.

"I don't like her," I say quietly. "Screw yourself, Alex."

He chuckles as I walk away. I can hear his annoying chuckles over and over.

* * *

"Hey, nice job out there," Spencer says, patting my shoulder.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"You don't need to pretend," I say, frustrated with the race.

"What? I'm not pretending. You did really great!" Spencer exclaims. "You got third place! That's amazing, Toby."

"It's not," I say, shaking my head. "Alex got first."

"Is everything always about beating Alex to you?" Spencer asks, rolling her eyes. "He's on your team! Our school gets points."

"Overall, it's a team game, but to me, I don't like losing," I say.

"Third place is not losing!" she says, annoyed.

"It is to me!" I say.

I see stupid Alex approaching us. He has a smug look on his face. He ruffles my hair.

"Wow, I was expecting better from you. Third place? That's worse than last year!" He laughs. "Maybe you just need a little more practice, Cavanaugh. Then you can get yourself back to second place."

"What makes you think I won't get first place?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm there..." he chuckles. "Toby, I've been training all year. You haven't trained much, have you? You can't expect to just get in there and win. I've built up my endurance."

"Get away from us, Alex," I angrily say.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been bugging you, man. I didn't mean it," he smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"You can leave now," I say.

"Toby, come on! I didn't mean it," he sighs. "Plus, I haven't met this very pretty girl over here. Care to introduce me to her?"

No way! I don't want him to date Spencer!

"Oh... I can introduce myself," she chuckles. "I'm Spencer. I saw you out there... you did really fantastic! You're a great runner."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," he bites his lip. "Thank you so much for the compliment. How about I take you out to dinner this weekend as a thank-you for your compliment to me? You, me, the Grille at 7. You in?"

"Of course!" Spencer exclaims. "I'd love to!"

"Great," he grins. "I'll see you Saturday, gorgeous."

Alex sprints off to the locker room.

"Toby, oh my god!" Spencer exclaims in excitement. "Alex Santiago just asked me out! I have a date with him this Saturday!"

"I saw," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaims. "If I hadn't come to your match, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been talking to you, it wouldn't have happened, either. You're the best, Toby. I love you."

I can tell that she's about to hug me.

"Spence, I'm kind of sweaty," I chuckle.

"I don't care," she says. "I love you."

She hugs me. I just want to hold her like this forever.

"I love you, too," I say. "Are you sure you want to go out with Alex? I'm pretty sure he just put on a nice guy act at the end so you would say yes if he asked you out."

"Well, it worked!" she smiles. "I would never pass him up."

I frown.

"Okay... then I guess if you're happy, I'm happy for you," I say, sighing a little bit. "Congratulations, Spence. I've got to go to the locker room to change. You want to come over?"

"I can't," she sighs. "I have a sleepover at Hanna's house tonight. Emily, Aria, and I are all going. I don't want to be the one to not go. Plus, I've got to tell them about what happened today!"

"Have fun," I say.

"Thanks," she says and walks off.

I go to the locker room and change back into my regular clothes. When I walk back outside, Jason is there waiting for me.

"Jace, hey!" I exclaim. "Thanks for waiting, man. Did you watch the races today?"

"Yeah, nice job out there. Third place is pretty great," he says.

I decide that I won't bring up my anger towards Alex for winning.

"So, uh, you know the Alex dude I was talking about earlier?" I ask.

"Yeah. The Santiago boy," he says, nodding.

"Turns out you were wrong... he asked Spencer out today," I tell him.

"Seriously?" Jason's eyes widen. "I can't just let any douche date my sister! Is he still here? I'll go ask him some questions."

"I saw him in the locker room with some friends," I tell him.

"Come with me, Tobes. I'm gonna go find out what kind of guy he is," Jason says.

I follow Jason into the locker room. I stand in the corner as Jason approaches the curly haired Santiago boy.

"Are you Alex Santiago?" Jason asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah? Who the hell are you?" Alex asks.

"I'm Spencer Hastings's brother," he says. "I hear you're takin' my sister out for dinner this weekend. I don't want some kind of dirt bag taking my sister out, okay? If you hurt her, I'll personally kill you."

"Hey man, chill out," Alex says. "We haven't need been on one date yet."

"I don't care. I don't like it when my sister's upset, so if you make her upset, you're dead," Jason says.

I grin. Jason's a really buff guy, so I can see why Alex seemed a bit nervous when Jason was threatening him.

Alex gulps as he watches Jason and I leave the locker room.

"Nice one, Jason!" I exclaim. "Wanna come over?"

"Sure. We can play some video games or toss a football around," he says.

We go to the parking lot.

* * *

Jason and I play video games. All I can think about is what's happening with Spencer and Alex, though. Why do I care so much, anyways? I can't help but feel a little bit mad that he's taking her out. It just bugs me for some reason! I just don't like it when guys take her out. I feel like I might lose her to some other guy. I feel like she won't spend much time with me anymore, and her new boyfriend will be the first priority in her life.

I don't like Spencer, do I? No, I don't! I can't. We've been best friends for a really long time. She would never like me back, anyways.


End file.
